Jenna, quand tu nous tiens
by sweetmellieballad
Summary: Ginny Weasley a 20 ans et noie son changrin depuis un an dans un bar, le "Harry's" tentant désespérément d'oublier un passé... qui ressurgira par hasard en la personne de Dean Thomas...
1. Chapter 1

J'étais assise…

J'étais assise contre la balustrade du bar…

J'étais assise, contre la balustrade du bar, mes cheveux broussailleux détachés, dispersés en une cascade désordonnée sur mes épaules frêles qui tremblaient s'en que je ne me rende compte des soubresauts qui me parcouraient le corps à cause des courants qui provenaient de la porte entrouverte.

Je me rappelle que j'étais exceptionnellement sobre ce jour-là… Sans doute pour mieux ressentir la douleur intense qui déchirait mon corps et lacérait mon âme… Mes yeux étaient mi-clos et ma tête semblant lourde, pendait lamentablement sur le côté en une position curieuse. Mes lèvres rêches, étaient elles aussi entrouvertes, laissant couler un mince filet de bave qui humidifia ma lèvre inférieure m'incitant ainsi à y joindre ma lèvre supérieure afin de l'humidifier.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner amèrement et aigrement face à la déchéance momentanée dans laquelle j'étais tombée sans vraiment avoir conscience du chemin tortueux et sinueux qui m'avait mené à ce point pitoyable de ma vie… ou de mon absence de vie…

Et ce bar, aussi miteux soit-il, pouvait bien attester de cela.

Je savais bien que je n'étais qu'un cas négligeable, et que d'autres que moi ayant des histoires et un passé encore plus sordide que le mien avaient échoués dans ce bar qui étaient évidemment le point de rencontre de tous les rejetés de la société.

Mais ce bar était surtout témoin de ma faiblesse légendaire quant aux difficultés qui m'assaillaient, m'assiégeaient à chaque détours hasardeux du cours de ma vie et qui ne m'offraient que deux choix: Combattre avec hargne et férocité afin de tenter de les battre ou reculer en trépignant lâchement, préférant s'abstenir de faire face à ces échecs.

Apparemment, j'avais choisi la deuxième option, l'option qu'on prétendait être facile…

Car il n'y a pas plus facile que d'abandonner, de jeter les armes, de lever les bras en signe de découragement profond en annonçant au monde sa défaite cuisante puisque dans ce cas, le monde ne vous en voudra pas de tenter de noyer votre chagrin au fond d'une bouteille de vodka, de se perdre dans les méandre de l'ivresse salvatrice. Non le monde ne vous en voudra sûrement pas…

Il vous classera parmi ses pauvres déchus qui ont perdu leurs ailes en cours de route et qui ne peuvent ainsi plus voler en direction de la lumière ténue qui les attend à l'autre bout du tunnel… Il ne vous jugera pas pour vouloir tout oublier jusqu'à votre propre vie, jusqu'à votre propre nom car vous êtes un déchu… Et un déchu a vécu assez de malheurs pour se permettre une petite pause de temps à autre, un petit soulagement qui n'arrangera certes rien mais qui lui donnera l'impression d'être léger, de s'évader… Mais un combattant, lui, ne pourra certainement pas s'autoriser ne serait-ce que la moindre délivrance… Non on le calomniera pour avoir tenter ne serait-ce qu'un laps de temps de songer à cela… On le blâmera, on l'invectivera de grossièretés, on l'abreuvera d'injures, car un combattant devait ne songer qu'à dépasser ses problèmes…

Dans mon cas, je n'étais ni combattante, ni enfant obéissante, ni mère de famille, ni vieille femme se devant donner l'exemple à la société.

Je m'autorisais donc cette petite escapade nocturne, je m'autorisais tout simplement à être lâche… Car être lâche signifiait se permettre de ne pas devoir à tout prix conserver les apparences et le silence quant à mon état d'esprit défaillant, de se laisser aller sans craindre les conséquences sans doute néfastes de son comportement, de proclamer:" Je suis un être humain! J'ai moi aussi mes limites et je viens de les définir en cet instant. Je ne veux plus me battre contre ses démons invincibles que j'abhorre pourtant. Je veux juste laisser le courant de la vie m'emporter sans avoir à craindre les regards, les dits et les non-dits."

Sans doute que me perdre dans un bar quelconque n'était pas la meilleure solution mais c'était j'imagine la plus commode, la plus facile…

Alors, je me laissais aller contre cette balustrade à rêver à un monde où je ne serai plus Ginny Weasley, à une dimension quelconque où un chevalier servant viendrait me repêcher de cette mer d'alcool dans laquelle je sombrais et m'emmènerai loin sur son fier et blanc destrier…. Je me perdais en mille et une conjectures bien que je savais très bien que la réalité était toute autre, que la vie était cruelle, qu'elle ne pardonnait pas et qu'elle n'accordait de seconde chance qu'à ceux qui le méritent…

Mais moi, j'étais une épave, une "sale garce" d'après les mots de mon cher et tendre mari et je ne la méritais certainement pas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour tous ceux qui ont lu le prologue de ma nouvelle fic. Voici le premier chapitre. **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Je ne sais plus quelle heure il est… Enfin, je crois qu'on se rapproche de minuit. Il me reste donc quatre heures avant la fin de mon service.

Je vois un homme s'adosser à l'autre côté de la balustrade. Il me fait signe. Je m'avance vers lui en le détaillant. Il doit bien avoir la cinquantaine, marié de surcroît d'après le gros anneau en or brillant à son annulaire gauche. Il me jauge en retour d'un regard lubrique. Je me sens nue sous son regard. Je me sens faible. Je me sens soumise, à sa merci. Et j'aime çà. Je m'avance donc en roulant des hanches vers lui alors qu'un long frisson me parcoure l'échine. Il me demande à boire avec un sourire carnassier et je le sers alors qu'il s'installe devant moi.

Un autre homme s'avance vers le bar. Jeune cette fois. Et je ne m'occupe déjà plus de mon ancien client, avide de chair fraîche. Le nouveau lève un regard presque candide vers moi et me demande d'un air timide à boire. Je le sers également en me penchant par dessus la balustrade lui laissant par là l'occasion d'avoir une meilleure vue sur mon décolleté plongeant et il rougit de plus belle alors que je lui octroie un clin d'œil plus que suggestif.

Je guette alors d'un œil vif le moment où mon patron quitterait la piste de danse et vaquerait à d'autres occupations dans son bureau puis me ressers clandestinement un autre verre de vodka… sur le compte de la maison bien sûr. J'occulte pendant un instant le fait que mon patron menace de me virer depuis quelques temps à cause des ces quelques dérapages et je plonge encore vers le stock d'alcool afin d'en trouver un encore plus fort. Moi alcoolique? Du tout. C'est juste que j'essaye de passer le temps et d'oublier l'ennui qui pèse sur ma vie et me fait presque suffoquer. Bon je vous l'accorde, je suis peut-être de très mauvaise foi mais de là à dire que je virais en mode alcoolique… Je trouve çà un peu exagéré.

Boire, je dirais, me fait perdre la raison. Mais boire me permet ainsi de me perdre totalement et irrémédiablement dans les méandres de l'ivresse… salvatrice? Enfin pas tant que çà puisque j'essaye toujours inconsciemment de la rattraper cette infime partie de moi qui m'échappe, de la capturer, de l'appréhender en plein vol. Sans doute est-ce parce que je tremble de peur à l'idée de ne plus retrouver la Ginny d'avant et que je peux ainsi avoir l'illusion que mon état lamentable –aux dires de mes amis- est réversible…

Mais je ne réussis jamais mon coup.

Me perdre demeure l'une de mes plus inavouables frayeurs et je sens tangiblement que c'est ce qui m'arrive sans pouvoir réfréner un tant soit peu le processus afin d'inverser la donne.

Je prends une nouvelle lampée de vodka et alors que j'ingurgite le liquide ambrée, je continue à déshabiller du regard le jeune inconnu qui, intimidé, boit à peine de petites gorgées et se dissimule derrière son verre afin de cacher son embarras.

Je lève mon regard vers la pendule se trouvant derrière moi. Minuit moins cinq… J'échange alors de place avec Sabrina, une autre serveuse et me rue comme une endiablée vers la piste de danse. Il fait un peu froid en dehors de la place derrière le comptoir et j'ai omis de prendre ma petite veste à sequins.

Je m'élance alors vers un homme qui devait bien avoir entre vingt et trente en ans et me colle à son dos. Il se retourne en m'apostrophant d'un sourire séducteur. Ses mains viennent se loger dans mon dos… puis amorcent un mouvement un peu plus bas. Et moi loin d'être rebutée par le contact, me colle encore plus à lui jusqu'à ce que mon corps adhère au sien. Je me démène sur la piste comme prise d'une fièvre soudaine. Et je ne sais pas comment je me retrouve soudainement vers le centre de la piste à côté des barres métalliques. Je n'hésite pas. Et je ne flanche même pas en resserrant ma prise autour de la barre de fer et me laissant glisser contre elle. Le contact froid m'arrache un petit frisson… de plaisir peut-être?

Je prends mon élan. Et m'accrochant à la barre, je fais tournoyer mon corps afin d'attiser l'intérêt de mon public. Une salve de cris encourageants et appréciateurs me répond et quelques uns scandent mon nom de scène: "Jenna".

Je commence à faire quelques pas lascifs et bouge mes hanches et mes jambes au rythme effréné de la musique. Je sens alors l'excitation poindre dans mon bas ventre et me laisse entraîner. Mes jambes glissent contre la barre métallique et ma tête se vide petit à petit.

Et soudain je n'ai plus conscience, à travers mes sens exacerbés, que de mes mains qui parcourent lascivement mon corps…. De mes doigts qui s'attardent sur mes courbes voluptueuses, qui buttent sur les protubérances saillantes à travers le tissu de mon t-shirt… De mon souffle qui se fait haché… De mon cœur qui bat à la chamade… De la tension qui grimpe en crescendo et qui cherche à se libérer sans vraiment y parvenir… De la chaleur qui monte entre mon corps et mes doigts et qui se répand sur chaque surface que je frôle… Et enfin, de mon corps frémissant, impatient que j'aime de mes mains et qu'ils aiment de leurs yeux.

Le DJ change de morceau et en met un plus langoureux, plus sensuel. Alors que l'autre m'incitait à me déhancher, celui-ci me paraît plus comme une invitation à la débauche. Je ne me fais pas prier bien-sur et je cède comme toujours à l'appel de la luxure. En silence, sous les yeux avides de mes fans, je commence comme chaque soir un effeuillage sensuel qui laisse mon public pantelant. Mes vêtements tombent un à un comme dans un ballet macabre. Déjà que je n'en avais pas beaucoup à l'origine, mais cette fois-ci, je suis là, debout, exposée aux yeux de tous dansant sans honte ni gêne, jouissant de l'amour que me faisait ces centaines de paires d'yeux braquées sur moi.

Mais on arrive déjà à la moitié du morceau choisi. C'est l'heure… L'heure où Jenna devra choisir l'heureux élu. Celui qui l'accompagnera dans sa chorégraphie ce soir. Mon regard balaye la masse de gens présente. J'hésite… Je n'arrive pas à décider qui du beau brun au centre ou de celui qui lève son verre en ma direction me rejoindra.

Sauf que cette fois, un imprévu vient contrecarrer mes plans. Je sens des mains baladeuses venir se promener sur mon ventre et des bras forts venir m'encercler la taille. Un inconnu a prit l'initiative de venir empiéter sur mon territoire sans m'en demander la permission et je ne sais pas si je dois m'en contenter ou m'en offusquer. Pour l'instant je me délecte de la sensation de ces doigts étrangers qui m'explorent et j'apprécie le fait que je n'ai pas à mener la danse. Je me laisse aller à cette étreinte aussi douce que charnelle et je m'accorde ce temps de répit. Après tout je l'ai bien mérité non? L'inconnu ne me lâche pas et le désir vient s'immiscer sournoisement entre nous et je prends alors conscience de ces coups de butoirs légers à travers le peu de vêtements qui me restent. Mes hanches viennent donc à l'encontre des siennes et son corps plus grand et plus large que le mien vient épouser mon corps. Je m'abandonne à cette avalanche de sensations qui déferlent en vagues plaisantes sur moi et je ne peux m'empêcher de me retourner vers cet inconnu à la recherche de plus de sensations.

Au loin, la pendule sonne comme dans un mauvais rêve les douze coups de minuit sonnant ainsi le glas de ce moment de pur extase.

Au loin, un verre d'alcool se brise en écho au son des éclats tranchants de mon cœur qui tombent au sol.

Un maelstrom de sentiments les uns plus confus que les autres m'étourdit et je sens presque mes jambes flancher sous mon poids. J'ai la vague et douloureuse impression que les liaisons entre mes neurones se disloquent. Et pourtant je n'ai conscience que d'un seul fait. Dean Thomas se trouve devant moi.

Dean me regarde. Je tremble.

Dean me fixe. Je défaille.

Dean me jauge. Je flageole et je tremble à l'idée saugrenue qu'il puisse me reconnaître. Pourtant, j'ai bien changé depuis la dernière fois où nous nous sommes vus.

Mais ce que j'ai craint le plus arrive lorsqu'il murmure d'une voix à peine audible un: "Ginny?" incrédule.

Je ne peux empêcher la panique de venir s'emparer de moi et se resserrer autour de ma gorge comme un étau implacable alors je saisis la seule alternative qui se présente à moi: La fuite. Je quitte alors la scène sous les huées du public qui ne comprend pas ce qui arrive et je courre m'affaler derrière le comptoir. Les images du passé m'assaillent et un nom vient précéder celui de Dean. Ce même nom que je m'acharnais depuis un an à oublier et qui revient me hanter alors que j'ai presque réussi à l'effacer de mon existence. _Harry_. Et cette question à laquelle il s'associe. _Pourquoi? _Je n'esquisse aucun geste afin d'effacer les larmes qui font leur apparition au coin de mes yeux. Je ne veux même pas les réfréner.

_Flash Back_

_Je venais de rentrer plus tôt que prévu sans voiture puisqu'elle avait refusé de démarrer de chez mes parents. J'avais donc transplané. Les sachets de course pesaient lourds et je m'avançai avec grande peine vers le perron de mon appartement.. "Enfin NOTRE appartement," me fustigeai-je à la pensée tendre de mon mari et en me passant une main affectueuse sur le petit ventre qui pointait sous mes vêtements. Je farfouillai dans mon sac à la recherche des clés qui semblaient ne jamais vouloir être retrouvées lorsque j'entendis un gémissement étouffé provenant de l'autre côté de la porte._

_Paniquée à l'idée que quelque chose de grave puisse être arrivé à mon mari, je vidai le contenu de mon sac et ramassai triomphante les clés, les introduisis dans la serrure puis tournai vers la droite. Ironiquement, la serrure céda facilement alors qu'elle me causai d'habitude beaucoup de retors. Je revois encore comme dans un cauchemar la porte s'ouvrir dévoilant la petite affaire qui se tramait depuis des mois à mon insu. Enfin pas si petite comme affaire puisqu'elle durait encore aux dernières nouvelles. _

_Je ne puis que rester figée en spectatrice improvisée du corps de mon mari qui s'emboitait avec celui de Draco Malfoy en une danse charnelle endiablée. _

_Harry au son de mon mascara qui buttait contre la porte, leva la tête. Ses yeux, devenus noirs de désir, s'ancrèrent aux miens. Et je pus voir à travers cette lave en fusion qu'étaient devenues ses prunelles toute la passion et tout l'amour que ressentait Harry en ce moment là. Je pus enfin connaître la vue de mon mari au paroxysme de sa jouissance. Je pus me rendre compte de la fosse entre ce que j'avais prétendu lui apporter et ce que lui apportait Malfoy._

_Alors catastrophée, et le cœur en miettes, je refermai la porte derrière moi et laissai la douleur fulgurante m'envahir._

_Alors que Harry jouissait comme me l'indiquaient ses cris derrière la porte, je sentis des coups marteler contre la paroi interne de mon ventre. Mon bébé manifestait sa présence pour la première fois._

_Fin du Flash Back_

Un ricanement amer s'échappe de ma gorge et je me saisis du verre de vodka que tient Sabrina et l'avale d'une traite. Rien de mieux qu'un bon petit remontant pour faire face à ce genre de désagréments.

J'étais bête à l'époque, naïve aussi bien que certains diraient que j'étais plutôt amoureuse. Et je me voilais la face en me disant que Harry m'aimait aussi, que j'étais la personne parfaite pour lui. Sauf que j'avais beau m'acharner et me tuer à la tâche en voulant tinter comme du verre, mes efforts furent voués à l'échec… Je sonnais creux, je sonnais aussi faux que du plexiglass… J'étais loin d'être la personne qui pourrait se targuer d'avoir pu captiver l'attention notre cher survivant. Et je faisais office dans cette mascarade de figurine en plastique malléable et modelable selon les exigences de l'auteur.

Bien-sûr, je n'ai pas à me plaindre de ma destinée ni à déplorer mon sort puisque sans me l'avouer explicitement, j'avais d'ores et déjà consenti à participer à cette mise en scène –plutôt réussie je l'avoue- et je ne pouvais que m'en blâmer. Oh Harry avait lui aussi tenté de se voiler la face en m'épousant, en me faisant un enfant et en croyant ainsi oublier son blondinet et entrer dans les normes de la normalité. Il était donc aussi fautif que je l'étais, peut-être même plus. Et je n'ai toujours rien pardonné.

Un rictus satisfait vient se dessiner sur mes lèvres charnues en voyant Dean s'avancer vers moi le regard hagard et un peu perdu. "L'heure de la vengeance vient de sonner", me dis-je en mon fort intérieur.

Je transforme donc mon rictus en un sourire plus plaisant, plus enjoué et presque sincère et je laisse une petite pointe de mélancolie transparaître dans mes yeux bleus. Puis je m'élance vers lui, l'air émue, la bouche en cœur en clamant dans une parodie de retrouvailles émouvantes:

"-Oh Dean! I missed you so much…. So much!

-Ginny…, me répondit une voix plus rauque que dans mes souvenirs."

Un silence apaisant s'étend entre nous comme une extension à nos paroles et nous prenons chacun le temps de noter les divers changements opérés par le temps. Il est plus grand qu'avant et a une carrure un peu plus imposante. Sa peau est toujours aussi brune, ses cheveux aussi crépus et ses yeux aussi clairs. Mais son regard lui est plus doux et remue en moi un regain de culpabilité inopportun que je me hâte d'ignorer. Je jette un coup d'œil vers l'horloge accrochée au mur du fond et constate avec agacement qu'il me reste cinq minutes avant que mon colocataire Kris ne passe me chercher. Je me tourne donc vers Dean et lui dit d'un ton suppliant:

"-Ecoute Dean je suis vraiment désolée mais je dois y aller là. Y'a un ami qui m'attend et…

-Oui, enfin je comprends..

-Ecoute tu pourrais pas passer demain soir pour qu'on se revoie? Mine de rien tu m'as vraiment manqué.., ajoutai-je d'un air gênée.

-Je…. Oui je passerai demain alors."

Je lui octroie alors un sourire ravi alors que je vois la silhouette de Kris se profiler de l'autre côté de la scène. Je le saisis alors brusquement par le bras et l'embrasse sur la joue me délectant du spectacle charmant qu'il m'offre en devenant rouge de gêne. Puis je m'éloigne vers Kris secouée par cet échange en sentant le regard Dean peser sur mon corps et j'ai une pensée fugace vers Harry... Oh que oui! La vengeance est vraiment un plat qui se déguste froid!

**Si vous avez un avis à me donner, envoyez moi une review. Merci pour avoir pris le temps de lire.**

**Je vous retrouve pour le prochain chapitre.**


	3. Chapter 3

Il est 8 heures lorsque je me lève enfin. J'avoue être un peu déstabilisée par ma rencontre fortuite d'hier soir, mais je décide d'éructer le fait que çà soit réellement arrivé pour le moment.

Chris dort encore à côté de moi.

Je ne sais pas si je dois le réveiller ou le laisser dormir...

En fait, même près un mois de vie commune, je ne connais toujours pas son emploi de temps.

Finalement, je crois bien que je vais le réveiller à mes risques et périls.

Je vois plus que je ne sens mon bras que je sens détaché de mon propre corps et agissant d'une volonté propre à lui, s'avancer dangereusement vers Chris et je crains d'avance le fait qu'il puisse m'engueuler pour l'avoir réveillé plus tôt que prévu. Mais mon bras s'affaisse heureusement avant d'atteindre sa cible et je me sens honteusement soulagée de ne pas avoir à affronter ses grognements et son visage rendu encore plus niais à cause de l'empreinte de l'oreiller sur sa joue.

Oh, et puis, pourquoi tenter de me leurrer et d'éviter l'inévitable alors que je sais sûrement que ce que je crains le plus est de me retrouver face à son regard que je devine lourd et chargé de reproches? Pourquoi donc est-ce que je cherche à me voiler la face?

Je viens tout juste d'atteindre le summum de la lâcheté, je crois… Fuir… Fuir les questions, les reproches quant à mon silence, son regard aussi chargé d'un amour dont je en veux pas… Fuir a toujours été ma devise. Et ce n'est hélas pas aujourd'hui que çà va changer!

Oui, je crois définitivement que j'ai pris la bonne résolution…

Je ne me sens tout simplement pas d'humeur à ignorer ses " C'était qui ce mec hier soir au bar?" ou à le faire taire en l'embrassant… Comme toujours.

Quelqu'un d'autre l'aurait trouvé mignon avec sa moue inquiète et ses regards brûlants de jalousie. Mais moi, je m'en fous de lui et je hais son air de petit poisson stupide n'ayant toujours pas assimilé le fait qu'il se brûlait depuis le début les ailes à l'oxygène de l'air et qu'il en ressortirait totalement calciné…

Je lui étais toxique et il ne s'en rendait toujours pas compte.

Je sors alors le plus discrètement possible du lit et marche sur la pointe des pieds vers la salle de bain. Je laisse mes vêtements glisser par terre et me jette sous le jet d'eau bouillant de la douche? Je sens alors mes muscles se détendre petit à petit et mes yeux se ferment alors que je jouis de cette sensation incroyable. Quelques minuits plus tard, un bruit sourd parvient à mes tympans et je sais que le lourdaud qui me sert de petit ami vient de se réveiller. Je m'empresse alors de quitter la douche, afin de ne pas avoir à supporter sa présence avec moi dans la cabine à me susurrer des mots qui ne prenaient plus aucun sens pour moi depuis…. _Harry_.

Aujourd'hui encore j'ai du mal à prononcer son prénom… Je me demande d'ailleurs quand il cessera de me taillader le cœur… Quand il sortira de ma vie, quand il me quittera, enfin. Ce n'est pas pour aujourd'hui en tout cas.

Je m'habille à la hâte puis me dirige prestement vers la porte de sortie en priant in petto pour que Chris ne me voie pas. A mon grand malheur, celui-ci était posté devant la porte comme un chien de garde assidu voulant à tout prix préserver le stupide rituel du baiser esquimau qu'IL avait établi et qui m'écœurait tellement il sonnait mal, tellement il avait l'air faux, tout droit tiré d'un cliché parfait, façonné à l'eau de rose.

Mais les clichés me débectaient, les baisers esquimaux me répugnaient et l'amour me haïssait autant que je le haïssais.

Je picore pourtant d'un baiser furtif ses lèvres en me demandant si, pour une fois, je parviendrais à réussir le rituel de passage.

Mais, tous les espoirs sont balayés d'un seul coup lorsque je le vois me demander d'un air frondeur:

-"Tu sais… T'aurais pu me le présenter ce gars."

Je jette un petit coup d'œil vers la porte de sortie et je vois qu'il la bloque toujours de son corps.

-"Mais non chéri, t'inquiètes pas! C'est juste un mec de mon ancien lycée."

Je vois alors ses yeux briller et je me mords les lèvres contrariée.

-"Oh, et bien, tu me le présenteras la prochaine fois."

Mais la porte ne s'ouvre toujours pas et j'appréhende déjà la suite.

-"Ecoute, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu veux jamais me parler de ton passé alors m'en veux pas si je cherche à en connaître un peu plus sur toi."

Je le vois qui s'avance vers moi avec un air accusateur sur le visage.

-"C'est comme si tu n'avais pas confiance en moi!"

Je sais dans ces cas là qu'il faut le laisser parler et qu'il se la fermera tout seul dans quelques minutes. Je ne cherche donc ni à le contredire ni à l'arrêter.

-"T'as confiance en moi, hein Gin'?"

Toujours cette foutue question fatidique qu'il me sort à chaque affrontement. Et toujours ce même malaise quand je réponds un "Oui, mon amour" tremblotant, bien que ma voix devienne de plus en plus assurée chaque jour et que je passe maintenant pour maître en l'art de jouer la comédie. Je vois ses yeux se froncer alors qu'il se colle à moi et me domine de sa taille plus grande que la mienne. J'étouffe à cause de son lever fétide au lever, et je me force tant bien que mal à vomir un "Oui, oui!", qui sonne faux mais qui me vaut un laisser passer vers la rue.

Je suis ravie de retrouver l'air frais et cours presque gaiement vers le bar. J'entre. Il est 9 heures passé lorsque je rejoins le staff à la cave. Le patron, Jim, n'est pas très content de mon retard et il m'assigne à la salle de service.

Je dois donc empiler les boîtes de bière sous le comptoir et tout nettoyer avant l'ouverture. Je m'attelle alors à ma tâche…

Plusieurs minutes se sont écoulées. Une à une, les boîtes s'entassent vers le coin et forment une pile assez haute. Il y a aussi les boîtes de vodka qui doivent, elles, aller vers le fond de la salle parce qu'elles sont moins demandées par les consommateurs.

Je finis après une demi-heure de course entre les deux coins de la salle par être désorientée et je m'emmêle les pinceaux en mélangeant les boîtes de vodka avec les boîtes de bière. Je tente de réparer ma bourde et me rends compte que c'est plus difficile que je ne le croyais.

Il est presque 10 heures maintenant. Je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter de petits coups d'œil vers le panneau transparent de la porte. Un reflet se réverbère alors sur la vitre pas encore récurée. Je m'avance, un peu plus excitée que prévu, vers la porte et l'ouvre, n'osant croire qua notre rencontre ait été réelle et non un énième fantasme éveillé tout droit issu de mon imagination.

Il me paraît irréel à la lumière du soleil. Il me tend avec un sourire timide, un bouquet de fleurs; des roses d'un jaune criard qu'on offre le plus souvent à une quelconque grand-mère malade, mais que je trouve, à cet instant, parfaite pour un cœur brisé tel que le mien. Il est attendrissant avec son sourire en coin se voulant être sûr sans tout à fait l'être, et bizarrement, cette image fait écho à celle du même jeune homme plus jeune avec l'option maladresse et gaucherie en prime, se dandinant avec un bouquet semblable sur le pas du dortoir des filles de sixième à Poudlard.

Je sui étrangement émue et je sens les paroles se bloquer dans mon œsophage come une boule de chewing-gum qu'on aurait avalé de travers.

Je lui fais alors signe d'entrer et je m'écarte du chemin. Il me suit sans broncher et nous nous retrouvons bientôt au centre de la pièce, moi, les bras ballants à le fixer d'un œil indécis, et lui, silencieux, les mains dans les poches, à attendre que je dise n'importe quoi qui puisse nous sauver d'un silence gênant.

Mais, je sens mes neurones, comme déconnectées de la réalité et rien ne me vient immédiatement à l'esprit.

Alors je m'avance vers la pile de boîtes, y pioche une boîte de vodka et la lui met entre les bras. Il me fixe d'un air ahuri, avant de comprendre qu'il doit la mettre au fond de la salle.

Puis il revient au centre de la pièce, le sourire sur les lèvres.

Peut-être y- a-t il vu une invitation à partager mon quotidien le temps d'une journée? Ou y-a-t il décelé les prémices s'une relation nouvelle entre nous? Je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'interpréter. Je ne suis sûre de rien même, à part peut-être, du fait que je me complais déjà dans le petit rituel qui s'est installé entre nous pour les prochaines heures, rassurant, confortable et ne nous engageant à rien en particulier.

Hormis les quelques sourires enjôleurs qu'il me dédie, les petits coups d'œil furtifs et les bouts de nos doigts qui se frôlent lorsque nous nous passons les boîtes, il n'y a presque aucun contact entre nous. Juste un accord tacite durant lequel je réapprends le son ténu de ses pas qu'il calque sur les miens et le rythme régulier de sa respiration.

Lorsqu'enfin notre travail s'achève, je le vois se poster au centre de la pièce, en me souriant avec son foutu air de brun ténébreux un peu énigmatique sans doute censé me faire tomber dans ses filets… Un air à la James Dean qui me ramène à la midinette écervelée que j'étais, qui me donne des frissons un peu partout dans mon corps, sur ma peau… Un air beaucoup trop ringard, beaucoup trop cheap que je décide finalement de haïr… Bien que les frissons ne me quittent pas eux.

Moi, j'en ai vu d'autre, d'autre que lui avec ce même air… Beaucoup d'autres même, et je sais, par expérience, que les hommes restent les mêmes toujours incapables d'assumer ce rôle qu'ils endossent jusqu'au bout alors j'attends, amusée, le moment où celui-ci flanchera.

Je le défis silencieusement des yeux d'amorcer un quelconque geste et j'attends… Il avance enfin d'une démarche bestiale vers moi, et je me sens déjà comme une imbécile prise dans les filets de son propre piège, acculée comme un vulgaire objet contre ce mur, pantelante, offerte et carrément prête à me plier en quatre pour le satisfaire.

Je me fais presque peur.

J'ai du mal à réfléchir encore moins à placer deux mots.

Je vois ses lèvres qui bougent, mais je me sens comme baignée dans une brume opaque et dense qui m'empêche de traduire les mots qu'il vient de prononcer.

Il parle encore et je en saisis toujours pas les paroles. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre et je le fixe perdue. Alors, il répète dans une litanie effrénée:

-"Viens Ginny! Viens!"

Mais où çà Dean? Où? Continues à me regarder comme çà. Continues, avec ton regard, à me porter loin des boîtes de bière, plus loin même que ne le fait la vodka et je te suivrais partout, aurais-je voulu répondre. Cette fois par contre, j'entends parfaitement ce qu'il me dit:

-"Gin'! sors avec moi ce soir! Allons dîner quelque part, n'importe où! T'en as pas marre de moisir ici? Viens, suis moi. Oublie un peu ton job et ton bar à deux noises."

Ses paroles sont douces, suaves, lourdement chargées d'un poison sucré au goût de miel, d'espoir trompeur. Elles coulent petit à petit vers moi, m'envahissent, affluent dans mon sang et endorment à coup de morphine ma méfiance. Ma raison… Non ma raison s'est faite la malle et a décidé de m'abandonner à mon sort ce soir.

Son regard est suppliant et paralyse mes neurones dans une bonne quantité de formol.

Dean me regarde, Dean attend…. Puis, Dean me sourit enfin d'un sourire éclatant et m'entraîne allègrement vers la sortie… Dieu! Je crois bien que j'ai dit oui.

Nous nous enfuyions comme des voleurs en rigolant doucement de nos enfantillages et en redoutant l'apparition soudaine du patron qui mettrait fin à notre escapade.

Dean me tient ferment le bras comme s'il craignait que je ne me sauve et nous franchisons la baie vitrée sans aucun regrets. Un peu plus loin, je me retourne vers la porte et le local me paraît déjà si petit, le bar s'éloignant perceptiblement de moi comme s'il appartenait à un passé révolu. Lequel? Je n'en sais rien et je rirais presque de ma bêtise si ce n'est mon instinct qui me murmure que j'avance désormais vers l'inconnu.

La main de Dean est chaude dans la mienne et je décide d'aimer cet inconnu qui m'attire et m'embrase rien que par la pensée tel un papillon attiré par le feu.

La comparaison me fait sourire ironiquement, presque méchamment. Je suis loin d'être un papillon. Je ne le suis plus depuis qu'on m'a arraché les ailes à vif par cette journée de Novembre, je crois.

Je ne le suis plus depuis longtemps.

Le sourire de Dean illumine presque mon chemin et je me vois déjà avec lui, dans un resto empreint d'une incroyable ambiance feutrée à partager quelques instants de tendresse.

Je crois que je vais oublier mes stupides idées de vengeance pour un moment.

Nous arrivons au "Donatello" et je suis déjà impressionnée par l'ambiance cosy et BCBG qui y règne.

J'ai peur lorsque l'employée me dévisage à l'accueil et je tremble presque à l'idée qu'elle pourrait lire entre les petites rides au coin de mes yeux ou sur les recoins de ma bouche mes soirées de beuverie et de débauche, mon secret honteux et le fait qu'ayant été une Weasley, je n'ai jamais connu ce genre d'endroits.

Et même en étant une moldue ne sachant rien de mon histoire ni de l'étalage médiatique de ma vie privée pendant l'année dernière, elle sent mon profond malaise dû au fait que je détonne avec mon air de pauvrette junkie en mal d'amour et elle fronce le nez avec un mépris évident.

Je ne tiens plus en place et j'ai froid malgré la chaleur de Dean qui me tient toujours le poignet.

Un serveur vient même nous servir un cocktail de bienvenue alors que la bonne femme me fusille toujours du regard et je tente de faire bonne impression en ne prenant qu'une petite gorgée. Je lève ma tête et je vois à son sourire crispée qu'elle s'attend à ce que je fasse un compliment à propos du breuvage. Sauf que je ne reconnais rien de ce que je bois – à part le fait qu'il contienne de l'alcool- et renfrognée, j'ingurgite le reste sans autre façon pour me donner contenance.

Je capte un pingouin de l'autre côté de la salle en train de me dévisager et soudain, je ne peux me retenir de gigoter sur ma chaise.

Dean, lui, ne semble rien voir du manège qui se passe juste sous son nez.

Il semble parfaitement dans son environnement. Je ne sais même plus pourquoi il m'a invité et je me demande même s'il me remarquerait si je quitte l'endroit.

Mais, c'est déjà le tour des amuses gueules de venir rejoindre les cocktails servis. Je décide de m'épargner l'humiliation en refusant. Dean lui semble apprécier ce qu'il mange. Je commence à m'énerver. S'il ne peut même pas voir que je me sens aussi à l'aise qu'un poisson hors de l'eau, je pense alors que nous sommes partis sur les mauvaises bases. Je me demande ce qui me retient de m'en aller.

Mais Dean n'est pas devin. Je presse alors un peu son poignet et lui fait signe de me suivre.

Deux minutes plus tard, nous sommes à mon grand soulagement dehors. Nous nous arrêtons devant l'enseigne pimpante. Il fait froid et la nuit est tombée de puis un moment déjà.

Mais je ne veux pas y retourner, pas maintenant.

Aucun de nous ne connait la suite de cette parenthèse que nous avons volée bon gré mal gré au temps.

L'enjeu est dur cette fois-ci… Ne pas briser la magie de cette soirée; Ne pas la prolonger beaucoup trop longtemps non plus pour ne pas prendre goût à cette mascarade et s'y noyer.

Dean me regarde encore et toujours. Son regard glisse sur moi, et je le ressens plus vivant, plus intense que jamais.

Il y a toujours ces mêmes frissons qui hérissent chaque poil sur mon corps? Il s'approche cette fois. Son odeur me rattrape, me prend à la gorge, m'asphyxie presque. Je ne respire plus. Je ne pense plus. Je ne fais qu'attendre la suite que nous appréhendons et que nous partagerons à deux. Ses yeux brillent de plus en plus étrangement. Les miens doivent souffrir du même mal sûrement à cause des misérables cocktails que nous avons ingurgités. Il s'avance. Ses lèvres frôlent à présent les miennes et elles emblent confrontées à un dilemme épineux.

Je bouge à peine.

J'ai peur… Affreusement peur que sa raison prenne le dessus et qu'il se retire.

Alors, je décide de relever le défi et j'attrape sa lèvre inférieure entre mes dents pour la malmener.

Je me sens presque exaltée en entendant le gémissement guttural que je lui arrache grâce à ma dextérité. Je souris. Il s'empare alors de ma bouche brutalement et s'insinue un peu partout dans ma cavité buccale en un étrange ballet non synchronisé et très maladroit qui prend des airs de conflit désespéré…

Mon souffle s'accélère, mon cœur bat à une allure folle et j'essaie presque de haïr l'amertume que je goutte sur le bout de sa langue et la légère saveur du cocktail vomitif des pingouins du Donatello que je retrouve en souvenir sur son palais. Mais je n'y arrive pas… Et je n'ai aucune envie de lâcher ses lèvres.

Je retiens alors mon souffle. J'emprisonne ses lèvres. Je retarde l'échéance.

Lorsqu'il me lâche enfin, j'ai encore cette pointe d'amertume au fond de la gorge qui me rappelle que je n'ai finalement vécue que pendant une soirée, que c'est déjà l'heure de retourner derrière mon comptoir avec pour seule compagnie quelques bouteilles de bière et des gars ivres morts.

Je sais que lui aussi regrette cette soirée.

Je sens ses pieds ralentir, ses pas s'espacer et bientôt nous nous retrouvons et bientôt nous retrouvons à traîner les pieds sur le bitume, sous la lumière aveuglante des réverbères.

Je vois déjà le bar.

J'y suis cette fois. Je pousse la pore et j'entre pour me retrouver nez à nez avec Jim qui jauge nos mains enlacées furibond. J'érige déjà quelques barrières mentales, appréhendant le savon qu'il va me passer. Je prépare un million d'excuses que je range soigneusement dans ma tête, mais je sais d'avance que rien ne viendra le moment venu.

Dean part enfin. Il s'en va loin devant moi, vers l'inconnu et s'enfonce dans les ténèbres. Mes pieds me démangent, mes doigts me démangent, ma bouche me démange. Je veux lui courir après, le rattraper, lui crier d'arrêter. Mais je ne le fais pas.

Mes doigts nostalgiques frotte doucement la marque qu'il m'a laissé sur le poignet et j'ai, pour un infime instant, l'impression fugitive que je lui ai arraché une partie de lui-même ce soir. Je ne veux pas la lui rendre, ni maintenant, ni jamais.

J'entend le moteur d'une voiture vrombir sur le parking.

J'ai oublié de lui dire au revoir. Je me demande s'il reviendra.


End file.
